


[podfic] Pet Rock

by cognomen, reena_jenkins



Series: The Endless Adventures of Otter!Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Otter!Poe, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The third time that Finn finds the rock - the same rock? what the hell? - slipped deep into one of the pockets on his combat pants, he figures it must be deliberate. It's perfectly smooth on all the edges, flat, nearly round - a river stone, he thinks, turning it over in his hand, faintly pinkish with striations of white running in thin veins over the surface. It fits perfectly in his palm, under his closed fingers. He's seen it before - the first time he had been confused - had the laundry mixed up? Had he picked it up somewhere?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone wanted to know if Poe had a favourite rock he carried with him. The answer is yes, but sometimes he lets his favourite people carry it instead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pet Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644246) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Animal Transformation, Were-Creatures, Otter!Poe  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:08:48  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Pet%20Rock_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

OR

 **Download Link:**  If you have 00:33:14 to yourself, you can download this entire series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20Endless%20Adventures%20of%20Otter!Poe_.m4b)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
